Muted friend for pastas
by W1ll3r
Summary: A muted boy befriends some creepypastas what well happen. Rated T for little gore


**W1ll3r here to tell you that if it's bold it's me talking, of course, if you see '****_this_****' it's the main character thinking and 'this' is when everyone else is thinking and "this" is when everyone is talking and "****_this_****" is when the main character is talking.**

**Enjoy**

Hi there I'm Jake luke and I'm in a room full of creepypastas and they don't know it. I'm only thoughts are is how is it that they don't know. Now before you say holy sh!t this guy is crazy get him to the nut house let me explaine.

It started about three days ago so a Saturday the 20th of December. I was walking back from my last detention during winter break at school to my apartment wearing a black and gray striped hoodie, gray jeans, black shirt, gray shoes, a black bandana I wear around my mouth and neck, black earbuds, and a black fidora with a gray stripe on it. I'm a 5"11, dark brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, snow goggle wearing, 15 year old mute. I don't want to talk about it.

Anyway while I was walking back I bumbed into someone and he fell to the sidewalked. "_I'm sorry._" I signed and helped him up. After he got up I got a good look at him he's wearing a a hoodie and jeans as well as a blue mask with only black eye holes with something oozing out. After I noticed that I thought '_Oh sh!t.'_

"_So your eyeless jack?_"

He nodded yes

"_Are you going to kill me?_"

Nodded yes

"_Spair my life and one favor for all the kidneys that's in a fridge two streets down, turn right, second building to the left, room 154_."

'Sure why not." eyeless jack thought so he gave me a thumbs up and ran down the streets. After all that I just walked toward my apartment when I noticed a diner I never saw before. I checked my phone it was 6:75 so I decided to go inside and take an empty booth table in one of the corners. When I sat down a waitress came by and give me a menu. When I took another look at she was wearing a uniform, a yellow vest ontop of a white shirt, blue jeans, red shoes, and a pocket in the vest. She has long brown hair, blue eyes, red nail polish, and a single earring on her right ear. "So what are you gonna have?" she asked that made me look at the menu.

I pointed at the waffles and she looked at me weirdly. "What are you a mute?" she asked and I just nodded yes. Her face went red and said "Oh I'm sorry here let me get you those waffles." then she went to the kitchen. As I waited as I remembered that I have my backpack with me, I don't know why I keep forgetting, and I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencile so I can talk, or in this case write, to the waitress so she can understand. She came back with the waffles so I wrote down "_Do you know_ _signlaguage?" _then I tapped onthe paper so she can see it. She noticed the paper and reads it then said "I'm sorry i don't."

"I know signlaguage and aren't you that student who's always quiet." a girl walked up to my booth said. She was wearing a green shirt with a blue hoodie unzipped, green jeans, blue shoes, and a red backpack. She has short orange hair, brown eyes, a silver ring, blue nail polish, and pink lip stick color.

"Wait he goes to our school Nat." the waitress asked this Nat

"Yes I believe so Millie, Karila high right? Oh and hi I'm Natalie Killie, but call me Nat and she is Millie Jest." Nat said to me.

"_Hi Nat and Millie, I'm Jake Luke and yes I do go there_." I replaid and Nat told Millie what I said.

"It's nice to meet you Jack. My shift is about to end Nat so I can join you guys in a bit." Millie said to Nat.

"Okay see you in a bit. So why are you here?" Nat said when she down after Millie went to get changed.

"_I never notice this diner here before so I went in here to see._"

"Really huh cool. So how is being a mute feel like?"

"_Well I can't talk anymore, but I can make noise just not words. The reason is that my vocal is not completely cut, but it will not heal."_

"Oh so you use to talk what happened?"

I cringed at that question and told her "_I don't like to talk about_". She then said "Okay sorry. Oh Millie is back". As she said that I looked tward the derection she was looking at I saw Millie walking tward us. The only thing that she changed was that she was wearing a red jacket that was unzipped, a blue shirt, and wire rimed glasses. I didn't know why she was wearing them so I asked "_Why is she wearing glasses?" _then Nat told my question to Millie. After that Millie sat down and explains that she doesn't wear it during work so she wouldn't lose them. I just made an oh face.

"So what's your favorite genre or subjects or anything?" Millie asked me.

"_Don't have a favorite music, Piano, color black, parkour, and horror._" I replied.

"You like horror huh so like what do you watch?" Nat asked me.

_"No. I read creepypastas, they're more real than those movies or shows." 'More now since I met eyeless Jack' _I said then thought. I checked the time on my phone and it was 8:34 I needed to get home so I took my last two waffles and wapped it up to eat later. Then I signed bye to Nat and Millie who said bye to me too. As I was walking to my home I saw two guys walking tward me, but they where talking to each other saying "Where is he?" then I gotten notice of something. One was wearing a white hoodie and jeans, black hair that coverd his eyes, very pale skin, and a red smile then I thought '_F##k Jeff the killer'. _Then I saw the other guy was wearing a dark hoodie and jeans, a mouth guard, somekind of goggles, brown hair, and he ticked from time to time then I thought '_Sh!t ticci Toby. who's next smile dog_'. Then I ate my words when I saw a dog with humen teeth smiling then I looked to my right in space and thought '_Son of a b!+ch'. _Then I faced them and coughed to get thier attention. When it worked I signed "_Are you looking for eyeless jack?_"

"Yeah, but how do you know?" Jeff asked which made toby and smile dog confuse.

"_I'll tell you where he is only if you guys don't kill me and for one favor if I give these two waffles for ticci toby and smile dog. And for you a location of a store that sells good knifes and some locations of some idiots arseholes for the hell of it."_ I told him.

"Your good. Okay deal." Jeff said then told toby and smile in which they nodded in agreement, I still can't believe that worked, then I threw the waffles to toby who just opened then and gave one to smile then they both ate the waffles when toby took off his mouth guard. After Toby put his mouth guard back on and gave all the locations to them then gave Jeff some money and signed "_So there's no unnecessary and pointless killing at that store_". He just nodded then I noticed the eyes without the eyelids and thought '_Wow those are creepy and how the hell is his eyes aren't hurting._' after that thought I just forgot about it. Then we went our own ways. When I gotten to my apartment my nighbor came out and said "Oh hi Jake your home later than useally what happened?" with that I looked at her. Her name is Cathey and she was wearing an orange tshirt, an orange skirt with a blue belt, and green shoes. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, a gold neckles, and green lipstick on. She the same age as me and goes to the same school as me as well.

"_Just had a long night. Well I'm going to my room right now see ya._" I said and waved bye when I entered my apartment. When I closed the door I was in my livivng room. There is just a couch, a table, and a tv. I just decided to crash out on the couch.

After I woke up I checked my phone and it was 3:45. I pluged my phone in to charge it and then I went into my kitchen to make some breakfest. I just made some bacon and eggs. I went to the bathroom take a shower then after that I put my clothes on, same ones just clean ones, and went to get my phone. It was 5:50 so I left my apartment and walked to a candy store. I bought a bag full of taffy and walked to the park. I was at the trees behind the park, watching the park, and eating some taffy. I looked tward deeper in the trees and noticed someone was staring so I hold my bag of taffy out tward whoever is watching. The person came out and walked tward me to get some taffy. She was wearing a pink dress, she has green eyes, brown hair, and she is a kid. Then I realize that she is Sally and decided not to care. She than took some taffy and then said "Thank you. Do you want to play with me?" after she asked that I nodded yes.

"YAY!" Sally yelled and rised her arms up.

We played for a few hours then she said that she had to go so she said bye and left. But before she left I gave her my bag of taffy then we both left. I decided to check my phone and it was 10:15 so I went to that diner that I saw last night to get some lunch. When I got there the sign said _Mistro Diner_ so I guessed that's the name for this diner. I walked in and noticed that Millie isn't working at this time so that means she comes in the afternoon or something. So all I did was eat some lunch, just a burger and some fries, then I left to go to my apartment. When I got there Cathey stopped me right before I could enter my apartment and she said "Hey Jake your comming with me to see a movie okay, great thanks lets go now." then at that point she dragged me to a movie theater called _Simadera_. She made me watch a movie called _The Good Turn Dark . _I made sure we got seperate seats, so I sat in the back while Cathey sat somewhere tward the front. A few minutes before the movie started a girl in a black dress, black long hair, black shoes but it looked more like heels, and a white mask with black eyes and a small smile. And next to her was a girl in a blue dress, no shoes, black hair with twin pigtails and bangs that covers her eyes. '_So Jane the killer and Lulu. How am I not surprise._' I thought and just started eating my popcorn that I forgotten about. The first 20 minutes was okay so I took a look at Jane and Lulu. Lulu seemed a bit hungry and Jane seem all good, but I held out my bag of popcorn to see if they wanted it. Jane was first to noticeed this and said "Oh no thanks"

I nodded then pointed at Lulu. Jane saw this and turn to her and asked her "Do you want some popcorn Lulu." then she looked tward me with popcorn holding to her. Lulu than took the popcorn then said "Thank you for the popcorn." then I just nodded and we three just returned to the movie. While in the middle of the movie I took another look at them. Lulu was still eating my popcorn, not that I mind, and Jane seems to be a bit thirsty which made me remember that I got a drink then that made me think '_How did I ever stay alive._' then that thought just left when I holded out my drink to Jane shaking it to get her attention. She then noticed what I was trying to do so she took the drink and said "Thank you." then went back to the movie. The movie ended and I didn't like it. As soon as it ended I was about to booked it to the entrance and waited for Cathey, but Jane grabbed my arm to stop me. When I looked back they just handded back the drink and popcorn.

"Thank you for the drink and popcorn." Jane said and Lulu nodded in agreement.

"_Your welcome._" I replied then grabbed the popcorn and drink.

"Bye." Lulu said to me and I just nodded. I then walked out, threw away the stuff, go to the enterance, and wait for Cathey so we can leave. I looked around trying to see where Cathey was and when I saw her there was I guy trying to get her to go with him. She looked annoyed but when she saw me she ran next to me and said "Lets go Jake. Some people are idiots." with that we where about to leave, till that guy got infront of us. I then realized that he's one of thoese arseholes that I gave the address to Jeff. He kept on pestering Cathey and Cathey was getting mad. She was also getting a little scared so she kept getting closer to me. That guy looked like he had enough of this and tried to grab her, but I smacked his hand away then got infront of Cathey. At this point he was really mad. He then thew a punch at me, but I block it and sucker punch him in the nose. He then backed up and checked his nose to realize that he has a bloody nose that dripped on the foor and got some on my hand when I punched him. While he was checking his nose Cathey and I was already outside. I saw that he was running tward us so I back kicked him in the face causing him to go down. He was on the floor with his nose bleeding even more and some bleeding on his mouth. Me and Cathey finally left the place in piece. Cathey was shaking so I asked "_Are you okay Cathey_".

"Don't worry I'm okay. Thank you for protecting me." she said while she wrapped her arms around mine.

"_If you say so. Can we go home now I'm a bit sleepy_?" I asked and she just nodded. We got home, said our goodnights, went inside our own apartments and I just crash out on the couch again.


End file.
